Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Webisodes:The Darkness Comedies
Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Webisodes: The Darkness Comedies is a series of non-canon webisodes based on Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Special 3:The Darkness Reigns.It is released in the Japanese Dub Version as Net Special: Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis: The 30 Random Comedies (ネット・スペシャル： エミリー・キニの次元の危機：三十五のレンドム・コメディズ Netto Supesharu: Emiri Kini no Jigen no Kiki: Sanjugono Randomu Komedizu).Each of these webisodes features Shotaro and Philip reviewing history''.There are 30 in total each in 5 types: *'Fanfics'''-One of the Cutie Mark Crusaders read a fanfic adaptations of their show and questions about them.After learning some information,an unexpected event based on the featured fanfic happened. *'Rider Bananza'-When the CMCs look at the posters of the TV Specials,they fight over whoose the best.Just then,a featured Rider appears to calm the trio with his personality. *'Nexus' Quiz Shown'-Nexus host a quiz show and in every segment,he gives a hard question.However,one of the characters answer it right,tempting Nexus to order his Black Monsters attack them,but a Rider/Sentai Warrior appears to stop them before they can do so. *'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior'-It features Emily or the other cast trying to memorize the elements from the Super Sentai Series.A featured Sentai Warrior appears to encourage them. *'Nyx's Game Show'-Nyx host a game show in which characters have to answer fast before the 60 seconds time up. Webisodes 'Fanfics:Past Sins' Origin' Apple Bloom questions about the fanfic Past Sins where Nyx originated.After learning it's origin,Apple Bloom reveals she's only reading it to see if she ever gets a cutie mark for reading fanfics. 'Rider Bananza:Glooming with Punchhopper' The CMCs fight over who's the best star in the 3rd TV Special.Then suddenly,Kamen Rider Punchhopper arrives.In the end,the CMCs,while glooming with the rider realizes on what would have happened if they never met. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:History of the Children of Nightmare' Nexus host a quiz show to see if anyone answers the history of the cult Children of Nightmare correctly.In the end,Apple Bloom ended up beign the only one who got all the answers correct. 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring AkaRanger' As the cast discuss with AkaRed about the 35 Sentais,Akaranger arrives.At the end,Katie dressed as AkaRanger in an attempt to do his move. 'Nyx's Game Show:Histories of Past Sins' Nyx hosts a game show to see if anyone can answer the history of Past Sins correctly.In the end,Apple Bloom answered every answer correctly. 'Fanfics:Cupcakes:A Precious Rainbow' After beign grossed out by the beginning of the alternate ending of the fanfic Cupcakes,A Precious Rainbow (Scootaloo point out that the rest of them was sad though),they wonder if the fanfic has some adaptations.After learning the history about Cupcakes,Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle mistook Apple Bloom wearing a clown costume a psycho maniac doctor. 'Rider Bananza:Decade's Card as a Trading Card Game?' When the CMCs argue for the 2nd time,Kamen Rider Decade showed up.After a few brief of his history,the CMCs stole all of his card and use them to play trading card game. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nightmare Moon's Revival' Nexus host his quiz show again and this time giving questions on how's he reviving Nightmare Moon in the fanfic Past Sins.After all the three CMCs answer the questions correctly,Doofenshmirtz interrupted the show. 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior-Starring Black Knight Hyuuga' When trying to memorize all the titles of the 35 Super Sentai Series,the Sentai Extra Hero Black Knight Hyuuga shows up.After a brief of his history,Tolee rides on Twilight while wearing a Black Knight Hyuuga costume to impress Apple Bloom. 'Nyx's Game Show:Nyx's first appearence is...' Nyx hosts her game show again and this time is to figure out her first appearence.After both Emily and Larry answered wrong,Apple Bloom answered correctly when she states that Nyx's first appearence is in Creeping Darkness. 'Fanfics:Creeping Darkness' After reading the fanfics Creeping Darkness,they learned it's history from Shotaro and Philip.In the end,the Black Monsters shows,stating that they themselves are the darkness. 'Rider Bananza:The Medal of OOO' The CMCs fought for the 3rd time.Suddenly,Kamen Rider OOO appears.After a brief history about him is told,the CMCs sneakily stole his medals and plays with it. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:Why is Nexus' colour is different at first?' Nexus' Quiz Show is on for the 3rd time and he's giving questions on why he looks different in his earlier appearence in Past Sins.Apple Bloom answered correctly when she state that Nexus dyed his coat. 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring MagiRed' While trying to memorize every Sentai Warriors,MagiRed showed up.After a few brief history about him.Twilight attempts to compare her magic with MagiRed's magic. 'Nyx's Game Show:Who created Nyx?' Nyx host her game show and ask them them to figure out who created her.When both the CMCs answered wrongly,Apple Bloom answered correctly by saying the one who drew Nyx:PenStrokePony. 'Fanfics:Ponies and the Rubik Cubes' After amusingly reading the fan comic If you give a Pony a Rubik's Cube,Shotaro and Philip explains it's history beign a comedic comic.In the end,Scootaloo is seen with a rubik cube. 'Rider Bananza:My Fair Den-Os' Argueing for the 4th time,Kamen Rider Den-O appears.After a brief history of Den-O,the other Imagins in their Den-O forms appeared,lamenting that they're better Den-Os.This causes the 4 Den-Os to fight as the CMCs agrees to never argue again. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nexus's Minions' Nexus' Quiz Show is on again and the question given is about Nexus' minions.Apple Bloom answered correctly when she answered the Black Monsters,Black Monster Commander #1,Black Monster Commander #2 and a Mole Imagin. 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring Go-onYellow' The cast are trying to memorize every weapons the Super Sentais used.When they are frustrated,Go-onYellow appears.At the end,both Pinkie and Go-onYellow both shine on their happiness. 'Nyx's Game Show:What is Nyx's Interest' Today's question is this game show is to figure out Nyx's interest thing to do.Apple Bloom managed to answer the question correctly:"The answer is reading books and learning". 'Fanfics:The Saddest Fanfic' After reading the fan-comic The Story of Granny Pie while crying,Shotaro and Philip explains the history of sad comics.In the end,Scootaloo finallly got sad when reading the comic. 'Rider Bananza:Kiva and the Violin Solo' The CMCs fight over whose star of the TV Special is better once more.Kamen Rider Kiva suddenly appears.After a few brief history about him,Apple Bloom secretly stole his violin and play the exact same music Kiva played. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:Nexus' Purpose' The question of the day is:"What is Nexus' purpose throughout the 3 TV Specials.In the end,Sweetie Belle answered correctly:"He wants to revive the Children of Nightmare". 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Starring GekiRed' While trying to memorize every giant robos the Super Sentais used,GekiRed appears.After a few brief history about him,Emily-2 showed-off her battling skills. 'Nyx's Game Show:Why is Nyx a filly again?' The question of the day is to figure out why Nyx became a filly despite turning into a grown mare during Past Sins.In the end,Isabella answered correctly:"It's because she created a spell that turns ponies back to a filly". 'Fanfics:Tales' Questioning the fanfic Tales,Shotaro and Philip explains that some fanfics are connected to the tv series and some are not.In the end,Apple Bloom questions on what her Granny Smith does when she was young. 'Rider Bananza:Fourze's Switch' Arguing over whose star is better again,Kamen Rider Fourze appears.After a brief history about him,the CMCs dressed up as astronauts. 'Nexus' Quiz Show:What is Nexus' plan back in Past Sins' The final question for this quiz show is "What is Nexus' plans in Past Sins?".Apple Bloom answered correctly by saying:"Trying to use Nyx's love of Twilight against her". 'Featuring your Favourite Sentai Warrior:Featuring GokaiRed' The cast are trying to remember every single Sentai Team Attacks.Suddenly,AkaRed's friend,GokaiRed appears.After a briesf history about him,Tolee dressed as a pirate while riding on a giant pirate ship in order to impress Apple Bloom. 'Nyx's Game Show:What was Nyx doing throughout the series?' The last question for this game show is:"What was Nyx doing in the series before her full first appearence".Apple Bloom answered the last question correctly:"She was spying on Nexus". Category:Net Movies